Forum:Timeline
From the Metroid Database. ~2087 - Metroid Fusion ~2085 - Metroid: Other M ~2084 - Blood of the Chozo ~2081 - Super Metroid (Game/Comic) ~2081 - Metroid II: Return of Samus ~2080 - Metroid Prime 3 ~2080 - Metroid Prime 2 ~2079 - Metroid Prime Hunters ~2079 - Metroid Prime ~2075 - Mission to Zebes - Zero Mission/Metroid(Manga) ~2071 - Samus leaves Zebes; Zebes raided by Space Pirates ~2064 - Treaty of Elysia/Federation arrives at Elysia ~2058 - Aurora Unit developed, Fuel Gel raids begin, K-2L raided ~2055 - Samus born ~2026 - Leviathan Seeds strike Tallon IV and Aether. Chozo return to this dimension. ~2025 - Admiral Dane born ~2003 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) ~2000 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos ~XXXX - Chozo establish a colony on Tallon IV. After perfecting this planet, they leave for another dimension. ~1231 - Supplies run low on Elysia; Elysians hibernate to conserve energy ~1031 - Chozo leave Elysia ~XXXX - Chozo probe discovers Phaaze ~628 - First Elysian. Year 1 of the Elysian Calendar. ~1 - Year 1, Cosmic Calendar Year 627 BCE (Elysian Calendar) ~XXXX - Gorea attacks the Alimbics. ~XXXX - Tetra Border Wars fought by the Alimbics 2000 years ago. Note that this could be year 76, Cosmic Calendar, as the log entry Sarcophagus is rather ambiguous as to whether it is an inscription or a computer estimation. Evidence Assumption: 1 Elysian year = 1 Federation year (Cosmic Calendar) = 1 solar year (Pirates) While we could argue about this to no end, the bottom line is that somebody has got to make a timeline that makes sense and I'll be damned if I'm going to wait another ten years for somebody at Nintendo to figure it out in one afternoon because they have a deadline to meet. --Establishing the dates of the Metroid games Fact: The Prime Trilogy art booklet establishes Metroid Prime takes place three years after Zero Mission Fact: Elysian Calendar (EC) year 1 was 1450.82 years before Metroid Prime 3. This means Metroid Prime 3 occurs in 1451 EC (remember there was no year 0!). Assumption 2: The Space Pirate log entries in Prime 3 describe how they found Dark Samus, entered the wormhole to Phaaze, and retrofitted the Leviathan and Space Pirate Frigate Colossus for war against the Galactic Federation. Shortly thereafter, they took AU 313 from the GFS Valhallah and infected the Aurora Network. It is more likely this took place over a period of months - perhaps as long as a year - rather than a series of days. Fact: Dark Samus took over the Space Pirates within 1 month of Reforming at the end of Echoes. Fact: The Elysians say that 5 months prior to the last entry (which occurred after Ghor was sent to investigate), a Leviathan Seed struck Bryyo. Fact: The last Elysian entry was at 1451.82 EC, late in the year. This means that the Leviathan Seed struck Bryyo in early 1451 EC. It also means the Space Pirates were active during this time and planning their assault on Norian. Assumption: The Space Pirates and Federation would have returned to Elysia shortly after the Aether incident. This means not much time happened between the Space Pirates' return to Aether and the fall of Aether. Therefore, Metroid Prime 2 took place in 1450 EC. Fact: The Space Pirates said their phazon operations only lasted two solar years before Samus shut them down on Tallon IV and Aether. This means Tallon IV was discovered in 1448 EC - but Metroid Prime didn't necessarily occur in 1448 EC. Fact: The Space Pirates in Metroid Prime recorded the fall of Zebes, the discovery of phazon, and their experiments on Tallon IV. The Space Pirates unfortunately measure their calendar in 'cycles', which could be anything. However, Zebes fell at the end of Cycle 9; the last Space Pirate log entry is in Cycle 11. Fact: The Space Pirates recordings on Aether occur in cycle values lower than those on Tallon IV. This suggests that Metroid Prime 2 occurred in a different cycle system or 'year' than Metroid Prime. Question: Are there 12 cycles in a solar year? Not likely. The Space Pirates constructed a pretty complex facility and did all kinds of experiments with phazon in only a 2 cycle period. It is simply physically impossible for such a facility and so much research to be created in only two months. Therefore, one cycle is longer than one month. Fact: One cycle can not equal one solar year because the Space Pirate phazon operations only lasted two years. To combat this discrepancy, I will suggest the following: Metroid Zero Mission occurred in 1448 EC or late 1447 EC. Tallon IV was discovered in 1448 EC. Metroid Prime occurred either in late 1448 EC or early 1449 EC. Statement: The Metroid Prime instruction manual states that the Space Pirates stole the metroids from the Galactic Federation and studied them for 'many years.' They also say that shortly after metroids were discovered, the Chozo colony on Zebes was raided. Retcon: It is highly unlikely the Space Pirates studied the metroids for 'many years.' First, because the Space Pirates like to field test things - they don't screw around in a lab for 'many years' to perfect it. The Space Pirates would have dumped some metroids on a Federation colony just to see what would happen, and would have likely sent a Space Pirate battalion down to see how well they operated with the metroids. Second, because the Galactic Federation would have desperately wanted the metroids located and would have done anything in their power to find the Space Pirate base. It is doubtful it would have taken them 'many years' to locate said base. Third, Samus Aran would have known Space Pirates had taken over Zebes - particularly if she was growing up on Zebes during that time, as the manual suggests. Samus would have told the Federation about this location (likely for a hefty fee) to further her revenge against the Pirates. Therefore, a period of 'many years' did not occur between the discovery of the metroids and of Metroid Zero Mission. Assumption: Metroids were discovered early in the year of '20X5'. This is because it makes for greater dramatic effect if 20X5 began all happy and then this horrible disaster occurred - especially if it happened around New Years. Assumption: A period of several weeks to several months occurred between the capture of the metroids by the Space Pirates and the Galactic Federation's discovery of their base on Zebes. Therefore, Metroid Zero Mission took place in mid-20X5. Based on these assumptions, because Tallon IV was discovered shortly after the fall of Zebes, and Tallon IV was discovered in 1448 EC, Metroid Zero Mission occurred in 1448 EC and Metroid Prime in 1449. Fact: Metroid Prime Hunters occurred between Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2. Therefore, Metroid Prime Hunters most likely occurred in 1449 EC or early 1450 EC. I will arbitrarily assign it as 1449 EC. Assumption: Metroid II occurred a year after Metroid Prime 3. This is because Metroid Prime 3 occurred late in 1451 and it's unlikely the Federation would have left SR388 uninvestigated for such a long period. Fact: Super Metroid takes place only a short time after Metroid II. Therefore, Super Metroid occurred in the same year as Metroid II. Assumption: It probably would have taken the Federation awhile construct the BSL station around SR388. I am estimating a period of two years for this to happen. Timeline: 1454 - Metroid Fusion 1452 - Super Metroid 1452 - Metroid II: Return of Samus 1451 - Metroid Prime 3 1450 - Metroid Prime 2 1449? - Metroid Prime Hunters 1449 - Metroid Prime 1448 - Metroid Zero Mission 1 - First Elysian Fact: The Galactic Federation was established in the year 2003 of the Cosmos (Cosmic Calendar, or CC). Note that this was retconned from the Metroid manual that placed it at year 2000 CC. Fact: The Aurora Unit was developed 20 years before Metroid Prime 3 by a team of Federation scientists (Federation logs). This means it was developed in 1431 EC and that the Galactic Federation would have had to have existed while the AU was being developed - otherwise they would not have been called Federation scientists! Fact: Fleet Admiral Dane is rumored to have been orphaned as a young child by Space Pirates. Fact: Fleet Admirals must be experienced. With age comes experience. Fact: United States Pacific Fleet Admiral Nimitz was in his mid-50s during World War II. Assumption: Fleet Admiral Dane also looks old. He may be about as old as Fleet Admiral Nimitz was during World War II - in his mid-50s. Fact: According to the Metroid Zero Mission manual, Space Pirate raids occurred only a short time after the establishment of the Galactic Federation and a short golden age of space exploration and trade. Assumption: The rumor surrounding Fleet Admiral Dane would not have existed if Space Pirate raids had not been occurring while he was a child. Conclusion: The Galactic Federation has been around for more than 50 years. Assumption: Space Pirates had been raiding for around a decade before Fleet Admiral Dane was a child. Arbitrary Date: 20X5 is 2075. This would fit with Fleet Admiral Dane's age and an assumed period of Space Pirate raids before this. 2075 also sounds pretty cool when you say it. Reasoning: It is important that we have a solid date for when 20X5 occurred rather than leaving it as 20X5. This is because the characters in Metroid will know what year 20X5 is and because it also gives us a solid, more believable timeline. Sure, it's a somewhat arbitrary decision, but it is based on educated assumptions. Having a solid timeline date will also mean that no stupid mistakes could occur when somebody tries add new events to the Metroid timeline while writing the game's story late one afternoon. Timeline 2: 1454 - Metroid Fusion 1452 - Super Metroid 1452 - Metroid II: Return of Samus 1451 - Metroid Prime 3 1450 - Metroid Prime 2 1449? - Metroid Prime Hunters 1449 - Metroid Prime 1448 - Metroid Zero Mission 1431 - Aurora Unit developed ~1395 - Admiral Dane born 1373 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) 1370 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos 1 - First Elysian Samus Aran Fact: Samus was 3 years old when K-2L was raided by Space Pirates. This is from the manga. She also looks 3 in the artwork that appears in the special Metroid Zero Mission galleries. Fact: In the manga, the K-2L colony is mining some sort of energy crystal called 'afloraltite', which is used to power starships. The Chozo specifically ask for this when they visit. Fact: Fuel gel also appears in crystalline form. Fact: Space Pirates are greedy for energy resources, and are particularly interested in fuel gel. We are also told that Space Pirates began actively seeking fuel gel around 20 years before Metroid Prime 3, or in 1431 EC. Assumption: Afloraltite is a scientific name for the crystalline form of fuel gel and the K-2L colony is mining fuel gel. Assumption: K-2L was one of the first colonies to be raided for fuel gel. This is because it was not very heavily defended and future fuel gel processing facilities such as Bryyo are heavily defended. Therefore, K-2L was raided around 1431 EC. This makes 1431 a pretty big year! This also means Samus was born about 1428 EC. Fact: Samus was a well-known bounty hunter who had accomplished several missions that most people thought were impossible by the time she was chosen for Metroid Zero Mission. Such a reputation takes time to develop. Assumption: Samus left Zebes approximately 3 or 4 years before Metroid Zero Mission. She would have been 16 or 17, and 16 is an important age in most cultures, meaning it has greater dramatic effect. Fact: According to the manga, Samus left Zebes when it was raided by Space Pirates. Therefore, Zebes fell to the Pirates in around 1444 EC. Timeline 3: 1454 - Metroid Fusion 1452 - Super Metroid 1452 - Metroid II: Return of Samus 1451 - Metroid Prime 3 1450 - Metroid Prime 2 1449? - Metroid Prime Hunters 1449 - Metroid Prime 1448 - Metroid Zero Mission ~1444 - Samus leaves Zebes; Zebes raided by Space Pirates 1431 - Aurora Unit developed, Fuel Gel raids begin, K-2L raided ~1428 - Samus born ~1395 - Admiral Dane born 1373 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) 1370 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos 1 - First Elysian Tallon IV and the Chozo Fact: Leviathan Seeds struck Tallon IV and Aether 50 years before Metroid Prime 3 (Elysian logs). This means they struck these planets in 1401 EC. Further, this means the Chozo returned from their dimension in 1401 EC as well to deal with this disaster. We do know that the Chozo left Elysia in approximately 401 EC based on Elysian logs. Though we don't know exactly when they left for another dimension, it would have occurred during this period. Timeline 4: Cosmic Calendar (CC)/Elysian Calendar (EC) ~2081/~1454 - Metroid Fusion ~2079/~1452 - Super Metroid ~2079/~1452 - Metroid II: Return of Samus ~2078/~1551 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2? (encounter with the strange spaceship!) 2078/1451 - Metroid Prime 3 2077/1450 - Metroid Prime 2 ~2076/~1449 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2076/1449 - Metroid Prime 2075/1448 - Metroid Zero Mission - 20X5 (2075) ~2071/~1444 - Samus leaves Zebes; Zebes raided by Space Pirates 2064/1436 - Treaty of Elysia/Federation arrives at Elysia 2058/1431 - Aurora Unit developed, Fuel Gel raids begin, K-2L raided ~2055/~1428 - Samus born 2026/1401 - Leviathan Seeds strike Tallon IV and Aether. Chozo return to this dimension. ~2025/~1395 - Admiral Dane born 2003/1373 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) 2000/1370 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos XXXX - Chozo establish a colony on Tallon IV. After perfecting this planet, they leave for another dimension. ~1231/~601 - Supplies run low on Elysia; Elysians hibernate to conserve energy ~1031/~401 - Chozo leave Elysia XXXX - Chozo probe discovers Phaaze 631/1 - First Elysian 1/630 BEC - Year 1, Cosmic Calendar I believe this document unfortunately establishes me as one of the world's biggest Metroid geeks, though that wasn't its intent - it grew simply out of curiosity regarding the back story to my favorite series. I really love Metroid and cared about it enough to make this timeline. Chances are Nintendo will release some new fact that will make half of this timeline obsolete, but when that happens, rest assured we'll update it. Retrieved from "http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Mother_Brain_and_Aurora_Units_the_same_thing%3F" Wow. You really put a lot of thought and work into this. That is very impressive. Jumiri 16:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) If only someone could make a timeline for Zelda. That would be impressive. Bossbeater 19:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) According to the manga, metroids were created while samus grew up with the chozo so metroids are a species that are younger then samus, still Metroid prime hit tallonIV 50years prior to prime3 and by that time Samus isnt over her 50's yet. Any explanaiton for that? Besides time traveling, relativity theories or soemthing? XIX 10:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) There is currently no explanation, XIX. But be warned of this timeline here. A lot of the dates are made up. I read through the Manga today, and i have a theory. The Metroids were a bioweapon that was finished when Piratess attacked, blah blah blah, BUT the Chozo had been working on them for a long time (the reason they were at K-2L in the first place) Maybe the Tallon Metroids were an early proto type, but not strong enough to defeat the X parasite (hence why Tallon Metroids arnt as aggressive and are weeker) So they needed to keep working on it. Alternate theory (purely speculation, posted by a compleetely different person than the preceeding theory): the talon metroids could be a naturaly occouring species that was used as the template for the ones the chozo created and sent to SR-388, this would also explain the difference in their agressiveness, life-cycle, and relative strength. Yet another theory, Metroid prime dosen't appear to be an energy parasite like other metroids, could the name 'metroid' just be arbitrarily assigned due to it's resemblance to a metroid? Also, might the species have been native to Phazze originally? There are husks that are identified in scans in Corruption that are identified as coming from the same creature. Ferroin 16:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Fascenating stuff. I wonder.... do you think it is possible that this calendrical system was originally developed by the Chozo? Year Zero on this calendar seems to correspond roughly with the time of their civilization, and perhaps marks an important date such as the development of space travel that would seemingly then lead 600-odd years later to the founding of Elysia.--AdmiralSakai 23:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC)